


We're Gonna Be Late

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Klaine holiday 1SM in 2011. Prompt was clothes sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be Late

“Fuck, babe, I can’t find my shirt!” Blaine whines as he searches Kurt’s tiny dorm room. 

“We’re gonna be late, Blaine, we don’t have time for this!!” 

“Well, what am I supposed to do, go to class shirtless? I feel like professor Barnes wouldn’t appreciate it if i showed up to class late, looking like I just got fucked within an inch of my life AND shirtless.” 

Kurt suppresses a hysterical giggle. “Probably not. Here—wear one of mine?” Kurt tosses a grey tshirt at him and Blaine shimmies his way into it. 

“Oh,” Kurt breathes. “I like the way you look in my clothes.” He crosses to Blaine and loops his thumbs in Blaine’s belt loops, pulling him in for a hot, wet kiss.

“Kurt, stop it—we’re going to be late.” 

“Right,” Kurt murmurs, and his voice vibrates down the column of Blaine’s throat.

“Fuck, Kurt, we can’t miss class yet again.” 

“You’re right.” But Kurt’s mouth is still nuzzling at Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine wants to cry as he puts his hands on Kurt’s chest at pushes him back a little. “After class,” he promises. 

“I’ll hold you to it,” Kurt says, leaving Blaine to go find his cardigan as he drops to his hands and knees to find his books and shove them in his bag. Blaine knows he’s being baited—there’s no reason for Kurt’s ass to be quite that high. 

He exhales, walks over to Kurt and pulls him up by the shoulder, kissing him hard. 

“Mmmm,” Kurt purrs. “Not that I’m complaining but…aren’t you concerned about being late?” 

“Fuck it,” Blaine growls, pressing Kurt down into the bed. 

Kurt laughs. “Baby, I’m not an it, but you can still fuck me.”


End file.
